


2. Scrooge

by InfinityIllusion



Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: For the record Shinji, Gen, Like even more space than canon, M/M, Space AU, allusions to the Humans in Space posts on tumblr, also don't ask me which version of canon this is I'm hand waving it sorry, i took canon added Gundam and made it happier that's all I've go for you, you and Kaworu are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Shinji is oblivious.  Asuka has opinions on beer in the background.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075151
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	2. Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maisumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisumi/gifts).



> Guess who just looked up the actual dates for the 12 days of Christmas? First two guesses don't count.
> 
> Anyways, I don't think this necessarily fits the prompt super well, but let's be real. Scrooge is one of the nicest things you could call Ikari Gendo.
> 
> Also, attempts were made but this is my first Eva fic, so I apologize in advance if everyone's voices are off.

* * *

The one thing you shouldn’t be, when making a new world habitable, is miserly. Studies have clearly shown that while Lilithian intervention on planets has had tremendous results, a certain amount of excess is needed in both supplies and funding for the best effects. Unexpected and occasionally spontaneous eruptions of flora and fauna aside, those assisting in terraforming erstwhile hunks of space rock and metal can occasionally be inventive when it comes to entertainment. The most famous is Stabby, of course, resulting in a constant request for bandages and spare parts for that specific spacecraft (among others). Giving the terraformers (driving machines called Evas) and crew enough spare materials to ensure that even more destructive pastimes aren’t invented has been highly recommended for the past several years.

Unfortunately for those deployed by the Nerv unit under Ikari Gendo, the man ascribes to a slightly different motto when it comes to supplying his workers for their daily lives.

“Oi, Idiot, I didn’t come here for my shampoo and conditioner to become a highly restricted product.”

Shinji sighs.

Asuka hmphs and turns to yell, “Misato! _Misato_! I’m ordering more shampoo and conditioner from the fabrication machine! I didn’t let my hair grow out just so it could crumple to dust in a peasant asteroid!”

“Asuka, this is the third time this week — ”

“And you’ve spend a bunch of our delegated resources on terrible beer!”

“It’s not terrible!”

“Psh. I’m German! Your beer is terrible — who wants to eat hops that have just been blended and drained straight through someone’s old sweaty tights!”

Shinji sighs again, and checks the contents of the refrigerator. There’s a little left over curry that he can probably stretch for the three of them if he’s able to sneak a few more vegetables from the fabricator before Asuka orders her shampoo and conditioner.

He waits for Asuka to stomp her way towards Misato’s room, before taking advantage of the open screen.

Two large carrots and five small potatoes should be enough — neither Asuka nor Misato are overly fond of the curry sauce itself. Shinji planned for this when he made curry yesterday, and so all he really needs to do is boil the vegetables, then heat up the leftovers and mix the new vegetables in.

While he’s waiting for the vegetables to cook to the dulcet tones of Asuka and Misato bickering about proper beer, his comm chirps. A message from Kaworu pops up in front of him.

_Shinji, are you available this weekend?_

Shinji isn’t quite sure why Kaworu would ask — both of them can see the schedules of the other major operators of the Evas, since despite the various iterations over the years, the terraforming machines remain dangerous to use. It’s been a few years since the last time one went out of control and reverted to baser instincts, but it has happened. The fact that only those who were conceived in space can really pilot them makes things tense on all the bases, but no one has found a better solution yet. In a few years it won’t matter nearly as much, and age is such a variable in the black anyways, but the current adults are still the adults.

It’s why Shinji is living with Misato and Asuka, though Misato did offer him his own apartment when he’d first arrived.

Shinji had no idea what he’d do with that much space, though, and the thought of going back after every shift to a silent set of rooms didn’t feel right if there was another option available. It wasn’t like his father would have given him a room within his own reserved set, and even if he had Shinji isn’t quite sure what he would’ve done.

Shinji blinks back when the timer on his comm rings, alerting him to the fact that he needs to reheat the remaining curry.

He places the container on the heated plate and slowly lets it warm. Kaworu’s message hangs in the background as he moves.

Shinji doesn’t have any plans for their next set of days off. He almost never does beyond things like picking up Misato’s weekly designation of fabrication materials and whatever homework he’s been assigned by the online schooling they’re all required to attend. Any other plans are always made with Kaworu, although typically when they’re both starting a shift, working, or in the locker rooms after a shift. Kaworu typically doesn’t message him unless it’s on the day of to check when he’s leaving or set to arrive, given that the cross-asteroid transportation can be a bit hectic and erratic at times.

Cautiously, Shinji lets Kaworu know that he’s free, not quite sure what to make of the change in pattern.

_Wonderful! I’ll meet you at our usual space before lunch hour?_

_Ok._

Kaworu sends a sticker in response. It’s not his usual one, though. This one is a cartoon image of himself holding a bunch of roses behind his back and raising a thumb with his free hand. There’s an almost overwhelming amount of sparkles, too.

Shinji is a little nonplussed, but can’t help the slight grin at how over the top Kaworu has decided to make this sticker. Seeing as Kaworu had been making stickers of all the Eva pilots almost since he arrived a few months after Asuka, and uses them daily, it isn’t surprising that he’s created new ones. Usually, though, they’re not this glittery.

Shinji’s small smile doesn’t fade as he finishes playing the curry. He’s not sure what Kaworu has planned, but given their past outings, it’s definitely something enjoyable.

* * *

(Spoiler alert: Kaworu takes him to a music store and they listen to new tracks. Kaworu buys one that Shinji really likes, and holds Shinji's hand all the way back to the transport area where they split up. A year later, Shinji will realize that they maybe, possibly, have been dating for at least 6 months.)

Hope you're all safe and healthy as possible!

Comments and kudos welcome!

~Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Side Notes:  
> As someone with long hair (although not nearly as long as Asuka's), I too have Opinions on conditioner and shampoo.  
> As someone who hates beer, I have zero Opinions on beer. Feel free to tell me your Opinions on beer should you have them. I can't say I'll support them or anything, but I'd be interested to see what you think! And also any thoughts on how you think hops would grow in different space stations.


End file.
